


Misbehave

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [229]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker vs Ezekiel Jones, Elliot recognizes a Librarian and tells her to let him win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehave

Eliot’s hand is gentle of Parker’s wrist, catching her at the high of her swing.  “Wait,” he commanded with gentle steel.

Parker never took her eyes off the interloper.  “You know him?”

Eliot didn’t reply; he pressed his phone to his ear. “Yeah.  Shifty fella, got him.”  He flipped his phone into his pocket.  “Jones, Colonel Baird says she’s on her way, stay put.”

On the ground before them, Jones shifted slightly, transforming from a captive on his back into a lazily seductive sprawl.  “Colonel, eh?”  He waggled his eyebrows.  “So you were a soldier with Baird?”  He smirked infuriatingly.

Eliot thought for a second, then released Parker’s still-balled fist.  Eve would understand.


End file.
